Blood on Blood
by Hayley2
Summary: This is a typical fantasy fic, where each of the pilots has control of a different element. Heero fire, Duo Water, Trowa Earth, Wufei Air, and Quatre, well you will just have to read to find out...,yaoi pairings: 3x4, 2x5, & maybe 1x6!
1. Default Chapter

Author's comment: I know that I have two other stories on the go at the moment but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I got it down on paper, so once I've got time I will finish the other two, ok!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters or the song but the story line is mine along with any extra characters that I decide to add along the way!  
  
Pairings: I haven't really decided yet but probably (3x4), (2x5) and (1x6), but I haven't completely decided yet so don't blame me if my imagination suddenly decides to change things around!  
  
Blood on Blood  
  
By Hayley  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I can still remember  
  
When I was just a kid  
  
When friends were friends forever  
  
And what you said was what  
  
You did  
  
We cut each other's hand  
  
And held tight to a promise  
  
Only brothers understand  
  
But we were so young  
  
One for all and all for one  
  
Just as sure as a river's  
  
Gonna run  
  
Blood on Blood  
  
One on one  
  
We'd be standing  
  
When all is said and done  
  
Blood on Blood  
  
(Bon Jovi)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"You have each been called, controllers of elements, and your mission awaits you. Trowa controller of Earth, Wufei of Air, Heero of Fire, and Duo of Water, you have all been summoned. First meet up with your fifth member, your spirit, he should be waiting for you, and once together, you shall be forced to defend Life, as you know it. Good luck!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well this is just great!" Duo sighed, "I'm stuck with three guys who have zero personality, in the middle of nowhere looking for some random guy who is waiting for us and just happens to be able to control an element, only we have no idea what the element is or where to find him!"  
  
"Shut up Baka!" Heero Growled.  
  
The braided boy scowled he did not like being told what to do especially by Mr-No-Personality over there. He sighed dragging his feet clad in leather boots across the ground. They had been walking down this dusty dirt track for hours and after having only met each other for the first time less than a day a go and the atmosphere was less than comfortable.  
  
"Wow, do you see that."  
  
"Maxwell shut up." Wufei groaned  
  
"Yeah but."  
  
"Duo!" yelled Heero.  
  
"For god's sake will you just look?" Duo shouted in frustration, while pointing directly ahead of them. "Now who is that?"  
  
A few meters in front of them, where only a few minutes ago there had been nothing, stood a tall man with long pale blonde hair.  
  
"My name is Zech's; I've been enlisted to help you."  
  
It was a few minutes before anyone spoke.  
  
"What do mean, enlisted to help us?" Trowa asked his voice quiet yet demanding.  
  
"I was enlisted by the same person you were to assist you in finding your fifth member." The blonde replied, leaning against a near by tree.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" Duo asked as they drew nearer.  
  
"No, but I do know that he is waiting for us!" Zech's explained. As he stood up straight from where he was leaning against the tree so that he could look down on each of them.  
  
"Where?" Wufei demanded, only to receive a glare from the blonde man.  
  
"The Eastern Kingdom, it's ruled by the Winner family." He answered turning to face away from them and look down the path that they would be travelling down.  
  
There was silence following his statement as everyone searched their memories for information about the Eastern kingdom. Many knew little about the place, as there were strict laws on immigration and trade with the isolated nation.  
  
"We had better get going." Said Zech's after the long pause, "He will be expecting us soon."  
  
"What is with all this, he will be expecting us crap!" Duo exclaimed. "You make it sound like he's arranged the whole thing."  
  
Zech's just sighed and started to walk.  
  
"I'll tell you as we walk this way we will reach him before dark."  
  
"Fine." Duo sighed falling into step along side the tall blonde who had come to help them on their quest.  
  
"It is rumoured that this boy, the fifth, who is waiting for us, was tutored by Treize himself." He started, before he was interrupted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Everyone just glared at Duo.  
  
"Quiet Maxwell, if you keep quiet the maybe he will tell us!" Wufei growled, he wasn't angry just curious as to what Zech's was going to say.  
  
"He needed to be taught how to control his gift, you see unlike you he did not stumble upon his gift by accident he was born with it and right from day one he suffered with it and still does but not to the same extent as he did before he was tutored."  
  
"What is his gift, his element?" Trowa asked walking a few steps behind Zech's with Heero.  
  
"Spirit, though he can't control it like you can with your elements, which is why he has suffered so much. He can sense other's spirits and emotions as will as limited telepathy. You can all control physical objects Earth, Air, Water and Fire, he on the other hand has no physical object to control he must use his mind which is constantly linked with the thoughts and emotions of others." Zech's paused for a second to make sure that they all understood.  
  
"So why did he suffer?" Heero grunted.  
  
"Well imagine that you're two years old, you're not old enough to understand your own feelings let alone those of others but you've got them all swimming around in your head unable to block them out at anytime of night or day. He screamed almost constantly when anyone touched him since touch amplifies his response." Zech's paused abruptly mid sentence and glanced around.  
  
"What is it?" Duo whispered, suddenly realising just how late it had gotten, dusk was just starting to creep over them.  
  
"We are not the only ones here!" He whispered back.  
  
Both Wufei and Heero drew the sword from their scabbards that hung from belts at their waists, just as a group of about eight men appeared from a group of trees just a few steps of them.  
  
"Now just hand over any valuables and this won't have to great messy the tallest of the group sneered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Something was wrong, he could tell what it was but something wasn't right.  
  
Quatre glanced around the stables making sure that he hadn't been seen before quickly mounting his faithful mare Sandrock and heading out of the palace grounds. Once leaping over the hedge that surrounded the land, he galloped towards the ones who were supposed to meet him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo looked around at the seen before him, and laughed. He could not believe that those men had been so stupid, but then how were they supposed to know they were dealing with those who could control the elements.  
  
"Well you know that was kind of boring I mean I hardly got to do anything." Duo pouted.  
  
"It's not over yet." Zech's growled sounding a lot like Heero.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked quietly.  
  
"Listen"  
  
The sound of horse's hooves began sounding nearer and nearer.  
  
"I think we should try to avoid them, we can't risk being reported to the authorities." Trowa said looking straight towards Zech's.  
  
"Why?" asked Duo "No one can harm us."  
  
"I only wish that was true." Zech's sighed. "I agree with Trowa we can hide in those trees."  
  
A few seconds later, the Horseman stopped right in front of the patch of trees in which they were hiding. Everyone held their breath, that was until the man on the horse spoke.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness that you're all right, you guy's had me worried."  
  
A sword suddenly reached out for his throat, but Quatre was to quick for it and jumped down from his horse.  
  
"You shouldn't think so loudly then I would be able to anticipate what you are going to do." Quatre giggled, stepping forward.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero growled removing his sword.  
  
"I'm Quatre!"  
  
-------------------*-------------------  
  
This is just my trial chapter to see how it when should I continue it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's comment: I know that I have other stories on the go at the moment but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I got it down on paper, so once I've got time I will finish the others, ok!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters or the song but the story line is mine along with any extra characters that I decide to add along the way!  
  
Pairings: Probably (3x4), (2x5) and (1x6).  
  
Other Comments: In this fic, I have changed the whole situation about the death of Quatre's mother but I needed to do it for this fic to make sense sorry if that annoys anyone, and please do not flame me because of it!  
  
  
  
Blood on Blood  
  
By Hayley  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"You have each been called, controllers of elements, and your mission awaits you. Trowa controller of Earth, Wufei of Air, Heero of Fire, and Duo of Water, you have all been summoned. First meet up with your fifth member, your spirit, he should be waiting for you, and once together, you shall be forced to defend Life, as you know it. Good luck!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
To make everyone feel more comfortable Quatre lead both his horse and the others by foot. No one but Duo and Quatre spoke through out their journey; the braided boy however had decided to take the silence as an opportunity to indulge in his ever-growing curiosity.  
  
"So Quatre how did you know where we were, I mean weren't we the ones who were supposed to meet up with you up?"  
  
"I could feel that something was wrong because of my empathy and the closer I got the stronger the feeling got." He answered truthfully, gently running his hand through the sandy mane of his horse.  
  
"Oh," said Duo still full of questions. "But when you got to us it was over so did you just stop sensing us then?"  
  
Something like a giggle passed through Quatre's lips.  
  
"I could feel your disappointment at not being able to do anything, and I thought Karla had aggressive tendencies."  
  
"Who's Karla?" Duo asked grinning. "Your Lover?"  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei growled grabbing hold of Duo's braid, from where he was walking just a few steps behind the violet-eyed boy.  
  
"Hay, Oww. what did I do?"  
  
"Mind your own business!" Wufei snorted slowly letting go of the captive braid.  
  
"No that's ok." Quatre sighed. "Karla's not my lover but she is who I'm expected to marry when I come of age."  
  
"You don't sound very excited about that."  
  
"What did I just say MAXWELL!"  
  
"Wufei calm down it's ok, I half expected this anyway he has a right to be curious you all do, after all have any of you visited the Eastern Kingdom?" Quatre asked as they neared the boarder.  
  
"No, we haven't." Zech's answered for them all. "So you can see how this would be a little daunting for us."  
  
"Well, I haven't been allowed far from the boarders of the Eastern Kingdom due to my over protective father think how I must feel about the prospect of going with you?"  
  
The rest of the journey was spent in silence, all following the short blonde.  
  
Quatre eventually stopped them in front of the palace, and all stood in awe at the sight. The palace was set just inside the countries boarder in beautiful scenic surroundings, which were easy to see even in the late evening. Its grounds carried on as far as the eye could see and the palace its self was huge.  
  
"If you wish you may stay in the guest rooms in the palace." Quatre stated suppressing a grin at the expressions of wonder at his statement. "Or there are always the guest houses and Inns that are not that far away, it is up to you."  
  
"You., you live in there!" Duo gasped pointing towards the palace.  
  
"Yes, of course, since my father owns it, now where do you want to stay?"  
  
"Well I for one am not going to ignore this chance of a life time!" Duo exclaimed, "I'm coming with you Quat."  
  
"What about the rest of you?" Quatre asked glancing at the others.  
  
"If the braided boy goes," Zech's sighed, "Then we must follow."  
  
The rest just nodded in agreement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Once Quatre had bedded Sandrock, down for the night they followed him across the grounds and passed a group of patrolling soldiers whom all nodded polity to the young blonde boy before allowing them into the palace its self.  
  
The entrance hall was enormous, with a large staircase to the side. The hall it's self was covered in tapestries from ceiling to floor and large paintings most of then of young girls and one at the end of the hall of a young blonde woman.  
  
"My sister's when they were younger." Quatre explained answering everyone's unspoken question. "My father had them done shortly after the death of my mother, that's her in the painting at the end of the hall."  
  
"I'm sorry." Trowa whispered behind him.  
  
"Don't be, it was a long time ago during the birth of my youngest sister, and she's 12 seasons old next spring." Quatre sighed. "Anyway lets get you settled it must have been a tiring day for you all."  
  
They followed him up the grand staircase and at the top turned to the left and carried on through a long but well lit corridor with oil lamps hanging on the walls. Near the end of the corridor, Quatre stopped and opened a wooden door in front of him.  
  
"Quatre, your back, where did you go, I was really worried about you, are you all right?"  
  
The blonde boy sighed and then glanced back down the corridor they have just come up.  
  
"Ta'ya it's late what are you doing up?"  
  
"Waiting for you silly." She answered, then turning to the other's she introduced herself, "Hi I'm Ta'ya Quatre's youngest sister you're the ones who Quatre was supposed to meet weren't you?"  
  
"That's right little lady." Duo answered looking down at her with a large grin spread across his face.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes, but father asked me to remind you that he also has guests over to night, something about a discussion tomorrow with all the, umm, can't remember what he said!" She answered guiltily.  
  
"That's ok, I understand." He turned to the others again. "It means that there are only two guest rooms spare. Each room has two beds so; one of you can sleep in my room with me."  
  
"Or share with me!" Ta'ya interrupted, innocently.  
  
Quatre smiled gently.  
  
"I don't think father would agree with you, go on off to bed before someone comes looking for you."  
  
"Ok, Goodnight!"  
  
They watched her dance down the hall until she disappeared down the stairs before going back to their original topic of conversation.  
  
"So who's sharing with who?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
After much discussion, it was eventually decided that Zechs and Heero would share a room and Trowa would share with Wufei after the Chinese boy's rants about refusing to share with the braided Baka, and Duo would sleep in Quatre's room.  
  
"Wow Quat, this room of yours is huge!" Duo exclaimed, staring around the large room with a four-poster bed set in the centre, and with large wooden bedroom furniture spread out through the room. "So where am I sleeping."  
  
"There's a spare quilt in the closet if want, or you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch?"  
  
"Quat this is your room I'll take the couch."  
  
"Are you sure, I mean."  
  
"Hay, Quatre I'll let you in on a not so secrete, secrete ok!" Duo watched Quatre nod before he continued. "I've lived on the streets for as long as I can remember so this, even just being in this place is something that I never even dreamed of."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter out soon please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry that I haven't up dated this fic in a while but I promise that for the future up dates you will not have to wait as long as you have for this one…….  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters or the song but the story line is mine along with any extra characters that I decide to add along the way!  
  
Pairings: Probably (3x4), (2x5) and (1+6).  
  
Other Comments: In this fic, I have changed the whole situation about the death of Quatre's mother but I needed to do it for this fic to make sense sorry if that annoys anyone, and please do not flame me because of it!  
  
Warnings: Not a lot for this chapter apart from a very curious Duo, should there be a warning for that?  
  
Blood on Blood  
  
By Hayley  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"You have each been called, controllers of elements, and your mission awaits you. Trowa controller of Earth, Wufei of Air, Heero of Fire, and Duo of Water, you have all been summoned. First meet up with your fifth member, your spirit, he should be waiting for you, and once together, you shall be forced to defend Life, as you know it. Good luck!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Anyway, enough about me." Duo said dropping down on to the couch, watching as Quatre sat down on the edge of the bed. "So what do you think of our little group, are we anything like what you expected us to be like?"  
  
"I don't really know what I expected." Quatre sighed, laying down across the bed. "I try to keep an open mind about everything."  
  
"Yeah, but you must have had some sort of thoughts about us!"  
  
"Not really other than what I could sense about you, why what did you think I would be like?" Quatre asked curiously. Looking straight at Duo expectantly while stretching out on his stomach.  
  
"Well, no offence I defiantly thought that you would be taller." Duo grinned hearing the blonde boys giggle.  
  
"I think that's what most people expect."  
  
There was silence for a while as each boy contemplated each other, and just as Quatre was about to drop off to sleep Duo decided he wanted to know more about Quatre and the others.  
  
"Hay, Q, what can you sense about me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked rolling over on to his back, trying to bury himself into the blankets.  
  
"Well what can you feel with your gift about me?"  
  
"Oh," Quatre sat up and looked at him, his expression neutral. "Well I can sense that you have had a very emotional past but right now you are relaxed and your spirit is very curious."  
  
Duo grinned, watching the blonde boy.  
  
"Aw, it's gonna be hell trying to sneak up on you." Duo laughed. "So what can you sense about the others?"  
  
Quatre giggled getting up and moving across the room to sit next to Duo on the couch.  
  
"You are very inquisitive," Quatre sighed gently. "Which one?"  
  
"Well how about Wufei."  
  
"Just because you think he's cute." Quatre smiled leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
Both boys grinned as Quatre relayed that Wufei and Trowa were talking just like them selves.  
  
"What are they saying?" Duo asked almost jumping up and down on the couch with intrigue.  
  
"I don't know exactly what they are saying," Quatre laughed joyfully "I can only pick up on strong thoughts, besides even if I could find out I wouldn't its rude!"  
  
"Spoil sport!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think we are up against?" The normally silent voice of Trowa drifted across the room in which he and Wufei were sharing.  
  
"I have no idea," Wufei sighed glancing over to the taller boy. "But if that Maxwell makes it the whole journey with out someone cutting his vocal cords he can talk the enemy to death."  
  
Trowa grinned slightly, they could hear the voice of Duo now and then from across the hallway in Quatre's room the boy certainly was not discreet, but that was just part of who he was.  
  
"He's not as bad as you are making out." Trowa sighed laying down on one of the large beds, which were taking up most of the space in the room. "I'm used to sleeping in a wooden cot (1) with a simple blanket, I don't think I will be able to go back to that after this." He said indicating towards the lavish blankets and cushions covering the beds.  
  
"True, on both accounts." Wufei answered before settling down on the other bed. "I wonder how our Blonde prince will be able to adjust from this to sleeping on the ground of a dirt track."  
  
"I think he will be alright."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The four of the six met on time in the courtyard at sunrise.  
  
"I wonder if Maxwell is the cause of this hold up!" Wufei grunted just as the said Maxwell closely followed by a shorter blonde appeared.  
  
"Sorry." Quatre called out as they reached them. "It takes along time to say good bye to twenty nine sisters and one father."  
  
He was dressed in fawn coloured riding breaches, a loose-fitting shirt of the same colour and knee high black riding boots. He was carrying a couple of saddlebags over his shoulder. Noticing the questioning expressions on the faces of the others, Duo smiled.  
  
"Q's fathers lending us lot a horse each, save us some time don't you think." He grinned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
As they entered, the stable Quatre walked straight up to Sandrock and ran his fingers gently through her mane before placing the saddlebags on the floor of the horses stall.  
  
"So you are off then Quatre." A voice called out from the back of the stable.  
  
"Yes Sally, father promised each of my friends a horse could you help them get ready?"  
  
"Of course, pick your horse while I fetch the saddles."  
  
The five boys walked through the large stables containing up to twenty horses.  
  
Trowa stopped at the horses stool next to Sandrock. It contained a large dark brown stallion, who was currently rearranging the straw used for its bedding.  
  
"Heavyarms is a gentle giant." Quatre remarked standing next to him, leaning forward into the stall and coaxing the horse towards him. "He's always being pushed around by the other horses when they go out to graze, to soft for his own good. Sally wanted to breed him with Sandrock when she comes into season, but I guess that will have to wait."  
  
"Is he a good runner?" Trowa asked, as he watched the stallion rub his nose against Quatre's hand.  
  
"Yes, not as fast as Wing, but then Wing was bred to be a racer."  
  
"Which one is Wing?" Trowa asked glancing about the stable.  
  
"The grey stallion, in the stall across from where Heero is standing, see?" Quatre pointed towards it.  
  
"Yes, but I think I will take Heavyarms, if that's alright?" He said reaching over gently rubbing the side of the stallions head, as the horse still continued to nuzzle Quatre's hand.  
  
"Of course, you do know how to saddle a horse don't you?"  
  
"Yes, my sister and I own a small Inn so I'm used to dealing with the horses of people that would come and stay."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Trowa asked in confusion.  
  
"You miss her don't you?"  
  
"Yes but I will see her again so I am not that worried."  
  
Quatre smiled gently at the tall boy beside him.  
  
"Come," Quatre called turning to walk away. "We need to find Sally and saddle the horses."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC……  
  
More soon thanx for reading!! 


End file.
